


Its Not Teasing if you Follow Through

by GypsyQueen7



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyQueen7/pseuds/GypsyQueen7
Summary: Adam has a "reaction" to Mac's proximity. Unfortunately Mac notices and let's just say sexy times are going to ensue. Poor Adam's going to be in for a rough ride - but I'm sure he is going to enjoy it!
Relationships: Adam Ross/Mac Taylor
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Adam’s POV**

I’m rock hard. I press my chair further under my desk in the vain hope that Mac doesn’t see the growing bulge where my cock is trying to break through my zipper. He’s leaning over me, intently staring at the screen in front of me watching the CCTV footage, his eyes firmly on the screen. Yet it’s his cologne that is currently invading my senses; his breath tickling the back of my neck and the slightest brush of his shoulder against mine that are driving me crazy. It’s insane that such little touches, even him just standing close to me nowadays, can send me from half-hard to rock hard instantly. Luckily, a lab coat could hide my problem most of the time.

**No-one POV**

Mac felt Adam tense as he leant over him to adjust the computer screen. Mac’s eyes flicked to Adam’s face in his peripheral, trying to see that had made the young man so tense, so quickly. Yet Adam was intently looking at the keyboard in front of him. Mentally shrugging, Mac turning his attention back to the screen. It was as he moved to stand that Mac’s eyes caught sight of what had made Adam tense up. Although he was seated as close to his desk as he could get, Mac could still see the bulge in Adam’s groin from over the younger man’s shoulder as he stood up. He felt Adam relax a little, the tension leaving his body and he shuffled in his chair slightly moving himself further under the desk, obscuring the obscene bulge from Mac’s view again. Mac’s mind was whirling, it couldn’t have been from what they were watching on the CCTV footage so what had prompted this unexpected reaction from Adam. Mac could only come up with 2 reasons – a random hard-on or Mac had inadvertently caused the reaction.

A quick bolt of lust went through him as he thought the latter. Mac patted Adam’s shoulder before walking away back towards his office. If it was the latter of the two, Mac needed to think of his next step very carefully – he needed a plan. After all being fired for Sexual Harassment because he read the situation wrong wouldn’t help at all. Sitting in his office, Mac’s mind began to wander and a small smile crept across his face as a plan came to mind. Oh, he was going to enjoy this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam POV**

It was only Tuesday and I am already praying for the weekend. Usually I enjoy my work but this week was turning very quickly into the worst week in history. I had spent the whole of Monday hard as a rock after Mac had accidentally split some of the soil sample Danny had collected from the crime scene on me as I was explaining the relevance of soil acidity content.

The feeling of Mac’s fingers brushing against my cock as he tried to brush the soil off me had kept me on edge all the rest of the day – all 10 hours of it. I had gone home to jack off in the shower to the image of Mac’s fingers wrapped around my cock and his deep drawl in my ear ordering me to come.

I had brushed yesterday off as a bad day, yet it was 9 am and I, again, was rock hard and dripping. Pre-come had caused an uncomfortable wet spot on my boxers that was now rubbing against the head of my cock in the most maddening way. I was sat confined to my desk in the other lab after Lindsay had kicked me out of the main lab when, in my preoccupation, I had almost knocked a vial of hydrochloric acid everywhere. It had been a good job that Danny had been paying attention! Yet everywhere I turned today Mac had appeared. It was more than infuriating, even now with Mac out with Flack, he was still managing to make my neglected length that was forcibly trapped inside my jeans throb painfully. Every time I thought my hard-on was at least going down, Mac appeared. He would appear in the lab and ask the progress, or check in with Danny, come to use the computer in the lab as apparently it was faster than the one conveniently in his office. Yet every time he would of so accidentally brush past me, his shoulder nudging mine, his cologne filling my senses and his hand resting on the small of my back as he moved around the lab and out again.

God, I really wanted to go home now, the idea of jacking off in the bathroom here had crossed my mind several times in the last couple of hours but the idea of being caught by somebody was far to shameful to warrant the need. Yet if this sweet torture by Mac continued, maybe I might be forced to.

**No-ones POV**

Adam looked up from his computer and with a start realised the lab was dark. Desks lay empty, he was the only one left in the lab, he considered going home, leaving the analysis until tomorrow but... the thought of telling Mac tomorrow the analysis wasn’t done, well Adam didn’t want to do that. Mac wouldn’t be angry but he’d be disappointed. It would only take another hour or two tops anyway he reasoned.

He shifted in his chair to grab his headphones when the zipper on his jeans rubbed in just the right way over the head of his cock and the stab of pleasure caused a small whimper to escape from Adam’s mouth. He had been on edge for hours, his cock ached for friction causing a ball of need to be burning its way in his stomach begging for him to end it. It was too distracting, the ache, Adam decided. He looked around – at 9:30 at night everyone was long gone, even Mac’s light was off in his office. Adam decided to risk it, he had been on edge for most of the day, on the brink of cumming a couple of times – he would need very little to take him over the edge and then the analysis could be done with no distractions. 

His hands moved quickly to his belt and zipper. The zipper seemed very loud in the quiet of the office. Adam quickly shifted himself so that he was lying back more in the chair and pulled his jeans open more. He palmed himself over his boxers briefly, he had been hard for well over 11 hours now so he skipped the foreplay and pulled his boxers down as far as he possibly could with his jeans still hanging on his hips. He gasped as his hand made contact with his bare cock. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to stifle the moans that threatened to claw out of his throat as he dragged his hand down the shaft of his cock and back up. The rough friction of his dry hand caused sparks of pain/pleasure to run up his spine and he gasped for breath. He began to jack himself off, swiping a thumb across the head, digging a nail in to his slit occasionally. Adam’s mind wandered to his favourite fantasy and as he threw his head back his hand turned in to Mac’s in his mind, a breath was felt on the back of my neck and in Adam’s mind’s eye Mac was standing over him however, this time he wasn’t looking at the screen of Adam’s computer. His steely blue eyed gaze was fixed intently on Adam. Mac’s deep timbered voice was echoing in his head. Adam’s hips were moving frantically now fucking up into his hand desperately chasing his climax that he could feel burning bright in his stomach, coiling ready to rip out of him. Moans were spilling out of Adam’s mouth echoing loudly around the office but Adam was past the point of caring. All of the denied lust and need of the whole day was growing into an amazing orgasm just outside of his reach.

“That’s it.. Are you gonna cum? Be a good boy and cum all over my hand.. Good boy.. Cum now!” Mac’s voice is the thing that finally sends Adam over the edge and it is still ringing in his ears as he comes down. Come is splattered over his hand and on his t-shirt and small aftershocks of pleasure come as he strokes his oversensitive cock a couple more times before tucking himself back in and wiping his hand on a tissue before turning back to his computer and the analysis. 

**Mac’s POV**

I shouldn’t be watching Adam, stuck leaning against the wall of the hallway leading to the lab. I had come back to the lab to grab my coat from my office and, hearing a moan, had moved down the hall to see who was in so late at night. There I had seen such an incredibly hot sight that I was stuck, my cock hardening in my jeans. 

I was slowly stroking my cock’s outline through my jeans as I watch Adam throw back his head moaning as his hand moves faster up and down his cock.

I freeze as I hear Adam say my name. My eyes dart to his face quickly however his eyes are squeezed tightly. His hips are moving quicker fucking upwards in to his palm and with a loud moan he begins to cum. Adam cumming is a sight that I will never forget. It will be burned in my mind and I will wank to for the rest of my life.

I should move now but I am frozen in the hallway my hand cupping my cock when, as he turned back to the laptop in front of him, his eyes dart up and they settle on me. 

He freezes and our eyes meet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adam’s POV**

Just as a I turn back to my computer to start the analysis going, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Someone’s watching me; I shrug slightly and sit up further in my chair again trying to shake off the feeling. I’m being paranoid – the office is dark, I would have heard footfalls and as I turn to look around, I see him. 

Mac. Mac is standing just across the hall from the open lab door and is stock-still. I freeze, thoughts running through my mind, how long has he been standing there? Is he going to fire me? Why is he back here so late? I feel a flush spread up my neck and on to my cheeks. God, he must have heard me – otherwise he would have gone in to his office. That’s when my gaze flicks to him. Not his eyes, god I can barely maintain eye contact with him on a good day let alone now but my gaze falls to a comfortable medium of his chest. I suddenly note that his hands aren’t in his pockets like they usually are, nor are they both by his sides. I follow his right hand down to see him cupping this crotch. That’s when I see it – the sharp outline of his hard cock in his slacks. He’s turned on, I feel my recently sated libido kick back in again and my soft cock gives a feeble lurch at the thought that he was hard because of watching me. 

I don’t know what to do – Mac is still frozen in the hallway, his hand still over his cock, not moving, not speaking. I don’t want to read the situation wrong and be fired for sexual harassment of a colleague however, I’m pretty sure that Mac just witnessed me cumming, calling out his name – so I think that ship has probably sailed by now. I want him to come over here – to pull his cock out of his pants, to push me to my knees and order me to blow him. To hold the back of my neck, to push me down hard onto his cock… as the fantasy plays out in my head I feel a moan start to work its way up my throat and again the need that I had sated not 5 minutes ago was back. I could feel my cock hardening, pressing back against the zipper and the need to have Mac come into the lab is overwhelming. I decide to push his buttons, clearly, he is turned on and so I reach a hand down to cup it again through my jeans, putting on a bit of show for him; my head falling backwards with my eyes squeezing shut as I felt delicious pressure on my cock again. 

**Mac’s POV**

I wait. Wait for Adam to yell out, to start yelling at me but in true Adam fashion he does none of these things. He just sits there, looking a little like a rabbit in the headlights, and he watches me. I feel his eyes move downwards and they alight on my crotch. My hand is still pressed there, holding my cock through my slacks, although unmoving now that I am faced with Adam. I see his Adam’s apple bob in his throat and his gaze fixes on my cock. I must look slightly obscene standing still in the hallway with my hard cock tenting my pants and my hand pressed there. It then that I see it. Adam’s eyes glaze slightly, his gaze is still fixated on my crotch and his breath has picked up again. With all the teasing that I have done to him all day I can tell the subtle signs of Adam becoming aroused. Adam moves, his hand drifts back down to his crotch. I see the outline of his hard cock in his jeans again as he tightens his grip slightly, his head falling backwards; eyes closed; as his mouth opens in a moan obstructed by the glass partition in front of me. I yank my hand off of my hard cock with a great deal of effort before moving to the glass door to the side of the lab unsure whether I am going to put a stop to this little show he is putting on or whether I am going to grab him, push him against the nearest wall and fuck him hard. 

In the end my head over rules my cock - only barely however. As I move into the lab and go to stand behind Adam. I stop to appreciate the sight a little before I have to stop him. It occurs to me that we are in the exact position that had started this whole thing in the first place.

Adam is still gripping his cock through his jeans, his hand slowly sliding up and down the shaft ever so slightly with the rock of his hips. His other hand is gripping the arm of the chair. His head is thrown backwards slightly; baring his closed eyes and his tightly pressed together lips to me. He is whimpering slightly under his breath and his hips are thrusting upwards erratically, getting faster as the friction of his jeans against his clearly sensitive cock drive him further and further towards the edge. Just as his whimpers turn into breathy moans; I move. 

**Adam POV**

The delicious feeling of cotton rubbing over my cockhead is sending sparks down my spine. My whole body is tensing for another orgasm and just as I reach the edge, I feel a hand close over mine; pulling my hand off of my cock- I cry out as I am left to hang so close to my orgasm without friction. My eyes dart open in fear as my heart jumps into my throat – I hadn’t heard Mac move let alone open the lab door and walk over. He moves my hand to the other chair arm and pushes it to stay there. I freeze – Mac doesn’t look happy – in fact if I couldn’t see the bulge in his trousers and his blown pupils I would say that he looks 5 seconds away from pinning a sexual harassment report on me. I gulp slightly and wait; still as a statue.

“My place is closer. Let’s go.”

His voice is quiet yet his grip on my arm conveys the order just as well as if he had shouted. Mac seemed to have a knack for that – making quiet words seem worse than loud ones. He pulls me slightly when I don’t move fast enough for his liking, causing me to stumble slightly on the leg of the chair. I fall forwards and am suddenly very close to Mac. I blink upwards at him for a second – surprised that he doesn’t move backwards to maintain the space between us. Yet, as I tentatively cast my eyes upwards to his, his other hand (the one not gripping my wrist) moves. 

A groan forces its way out of my chest as my cock is suddenly gripped in a vicelike hold. I try to not buck downwards in to the hold as he maintains a steady pressure on me – he pulls his hand upwards, tracing the shaft encased in my jeans. My cock jerks in his hand at the unexpected stimulation after being denied an orgasm just moments before. 

I jerk my eyes open again as Mac’s hand hastily disappears. He pulls at my wrist again and I move this time. The elevator seems to take an eternity to get to out floor and even longer to descend to the garage. 

Here Mac pulls me behind him as he goes towards this car. The lights on the car flash as he opens the same and he points at the passenger side as he lets go of my arm. I climb in, depositing my bag at my feet. Yet Mac doesn’t start the car – he sits there, hands on the steering wheel motionless for a second before he moves just as rapidly as he had in the lab earlier. 

His hands are back on me again. He pulls at the button on my jeans, sliding the zipper down. I moan as his hand grips my cock, skin on skin, for the first time. He pulls my cock out of the zipper opening but leaves my jeans on. I must look obscene – jeans open, hard cock hanging out, cum staining my t-shirt, moaning like a slut in the passenger seat of Mac’s sedan. I tip my head back against the headrest trying to not jerk my hips upwards in search on friction. 

“Touch yourself. Nice and slow strokes. Don’t cum yet”

Mac’s voice is still quiet even in the silence of the car. I turn my head to look at him – he’s not kidding. He raises an eyebrow and nods slightly at my crotch. I try to keep eye contact with him however, as my hand touches my cock again, the pleasure shooting down my spine causes my eyes to flutter close. I try to follow his instructions, pulling my hand down and up the shaft of my cock at a torturously slow pace. I must have pleased him as he turns away and I feel the vibrations of the car’s engine start up. 

**Mac’s POV**

I’m trying to get Adam back to my apartment before I do something that I really shouldn’t do at work. It had taken so much of my restraint not to slam Adam against a wall of the lab and take him then and there when his cock had jerked in my grip. 

Now, with him nearly laying in my passenger seat pulling his hand steadily down and up his cock, my control was unravelling more and more by the second. I tried to focus my attention on the road as I attempted to get back to my apartment complex in one piece. However, Adam’s whimpers were filling the car more and more, the closer to my apartment we got. At a red traffic light, I turned my attention to the boy in my passenger seat. 

Adam has his head back against the headrest, his hand is still stroking his cock, he teases his palm across the head of his cock as he passes. His hips cant upwards with every brush of his hand against the vein running along the bottom of his cock. I flick my eyes to the light in front of us, it’s still red for now. I turn again, moving my hand from the centre console to the base of Adam’s cock. My hand brushing the underside of his cock causes him to cry out slightly. I wrap my hand around his bollocks, squeezing the sensitive balls in my hand. I see the light go green in my peripheral vision. I run my attention back to the road however, leave my left hand on Adam’s balls. As I drive I start to gently massage, rubbing my thumb over the sensitive skin. Just as we pull into the parking structure of my apartment, I feel Adam’s balls tighten up as he tips slightly over the edge of his orgasm. I tighten my grip harshly, pulling his balls downwards and away from his body. Adam’s wail fills the car and I have to dart a glance sideways to be sure that he hasn’t actually cum. He hasn’t – his cock is a dark red, verging on purple, and jerking against his shirt as he writhes in his seat desperately trying to chase his ruined orgasm. He settles back in to the seat a few seconds later, whimpering near constantly now.

I move to take Adam’s cock in hand, pushing his hand off where it is still slightly moving up and down. I gently tuck him back into his jeans, trying to not touch him as much as possible so that he doesn’t cum yet. He groans as the denim presses hard against his rock-hard cock – effectively caging him in. With that, I move to exit the vehicle; groaning, Adam copies me. 

********************************************************************

I feel Adam practically vibrating behind me as I closed and locked the door to my apartment. I take a deep breath, squashing the ever-growing urge to just take Adam against the hallway wall. With another deep breath, I turn. Adam’s nervously shifting from foot to foot, one hand is pulling at the bracelets that adorn his right wrist, twisting the end of one around his finger, his eyes are firmly locked on the floor.

I move slowly towards him, pushing his chin upwards with a finger before leaning in to press a kiss on his chin. His stubble tickles my lips as I move to press another kiss just a few centimetres higher. I feel his hands drift from playing with his bracelet to my hips; holding on tightly, digging his fingers in to my belt loops and pelvis bone. This time I move my mouth further downwards to his neck. Here I press another small kiss down before biting hard and sucking. As the blood rushes to the surface to create a lovely hickey on his neck, Adam cries out and bucks his hard cock up into me. My head drops to Adam’s shoulder as Adam bucks into my cock. All the need that I had been pushing down driving from the office to my apartment resurfaces. 

“Bedroom!”

I rasp in his ear as I pull him down the hallway and into a room on the left by his beltloops.

**Adam POV**

Honestly, I’m not sure what anything in Mac’s apartment looks like. It doesn’t even register. I’m so achingly hard at this point, so close to cumming with so little friction, that he could have had a giant live elephant in the room and I wouldn’t have noticed. 

I feel myself pushing down my jeans and shrugging out of my shirt and t-shirt. I feel the mattress compressing under me as I lay down on the bed and turn to watch Mac. He has hung his blazer on the chair at the side of the room and is now starting to unbutton his shirt. I whimper – he’s going too slowly. I need something, anything right now – any sort of friction is liable to get me cumming in a second. A tube hits the mattress beside me with a thump. I start slightly and look up at Mac as his voice breaks the silence.

“Prep yourself for me. Don’t cum yet – cum when I’m inside you. Not before”

Mac’s voice is firm like an order yet I can hear the slight tinge of desperation in his voice. The heel of his hand presses slightly against his slack-covered cock as I drop my legs open with a moan of delight, exposing my hole to him. I pop a dollop of lube on to my finger before running it around my hole, pressing my finger to the middle of my nail in. Teasingly I pull slightly against my rim before moving my finger back around my hole again. My head falls back as my index finger starts to press in. It feels so good to have something pressing in to me, filling me up. I breach the tight ring of muscle and gently start to pull out again. Carefully trying to avoid my prostate as much as possible. I’m gripping my finger in a vice-like grip and it takes me longer than usual to loosen up. Probably because I’m trying so hard not to cum prematurely. Yet soon enough one finger isn’t enough anymore and I sink another finger in beside it. 

**Mac’s POV**

I watch as Adam sinks three fingers into his hole again. His hole eats them up greedily, the rim closing after them, gripping them as the exit again. Adam’s moans are filling the room as I move over to kneel on the bed between his legs. Usually I would love to open him up nice and slow, have him writhing on my fingers maybe even have him cum just before I slid in- feel him clenching around me. However, I’m just as worked up as him and I can’t stand to wait any longer to sink into him. Maybe another time with the stretching him, I muse to myself as I drop a dollop of lube directly on to my cock and give myself a cursory stroke to distribute it. 

I move to knock Adam’s hand out of the way and he whimpers in complaint. I move and slid in quickly to his clenching hole. The whine that was leaving Adam’s mouth turns into a loud cry. His walls clench around me hard as I push in. I curse under my breath – he’s hot, tight and his muscles are gripping me hard. I reach down and grip the base of my cock hard to stop myself from cumming as Adam arches up beneath me as his orgasm hits… hard. He cries out loud enough that I hope my neighbours aren’t home. His muscles clamp down on my cock hard, his knuckles turn white as he grips the bedsheets beneath him and cum covers his torso and all the way up to his nipples. I squeeze my eyes shut as I try desperately to keep from cumming. 

After two of the longest minutes of my entire life, Adam collapses backwards on to the bed again and his muscles ease up. I move slightly to drape myself over this torso to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead. As I move, my cock shifts inside of him and he cries out weakly, jolting at the movement so soon after his orgasm. I’m shaking slightly now, trying not to move yet – in the wake of such an intense orgasm Adam is going to be very sensitive – not to mention the idea that that would have been his second orgasm of the night already. I feel a hand on my arm and I open my eyes to meet Adam’s. He smiles slightly and nods, 

“Go on. Please Mac. I want it!”

“Adam – you’re gonna be sensitive”

He nods and thrusts his hips up in a fluid motion – I feel his muscles clench down hard and he cries out slightly at the motion. I stay still a second – trying to give him a way out but he again thrusts upwards against my unmoving body and my self-control breaks. I slowly pull my cock out of him – until the head is just inside of his hole and then slam back in. His cries echo around the room along with the squeak of the bedsprings as I begin to thrust slow and hard into him. I feel his hands on my back as his legs move to grip my hips. This causes me enter him deeper. 

After a few more thrusts my control is official done for and I cum hard. The world goes white for a minute as I keep thrusting my hips into Adam. My head drops o his shoulder as I try to regain my breath before pulling out. 

With that I fall sideways gently slipping out of him. Adam complains a little at this however, curls slightly into my side. As sleep drifts over us I pull the blankets up and try not to think of the awkwardness that the morning, or at work ever again, is going to bring. Not just yet – I want to enjoy the warmth and closeness a little longer. 

**Adam POV**

My whole body is sore, my hole is throbbing slightly and I’m thoroughly exhausted. I curl into Mac’s side as the blanket is pulled up and around my shoulder. 

Definitely the best decision of my life – jacking off in the lab, I decided. This day ended a lot better than I thought it would this morning, I muse as sleep pulls my heavy eyelids close and the darkness consumes all thoughts.


End file.
